Winged Being
by Keiko Lenari
Summary: Lien was orphaned at the age of seven.Seven years on, she is living with Baek and Hwoarang,until Baek's untimely death she leaves.Hwoarang is desperate to find her again and soon does,quite by accident.Hwo/OC & xiaoin.
1. Dream of Yakushima

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken! Geez, I'm not rich enough to buy it from Namco or something.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dream of Yakushima  
  
In a small dojo, a single girl practiced her martial arts skills, untiringly. Her foot hit the sandbag making it sway heavily. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and continued to thoroughly beat up the sandbag. She glared at it when all it did was swing back and forth. She gritted her teeth and took a few paces back. She eyed the sandbag as though it were something living. Her eyes were flaming pits. She ran forward and hit the sandbag with a flying kick. The sandbag burst open and released its contents. Sand. How she wished it was blood. Blood of that accursed man who killed her parents.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Seven years ago.  
  
It was a beautiful night. The moon was a silvery orb floating amongst an ocean of sapphire stars. Lien ran ahead of her parents giggling wildly as she took in the beauty of the night. Her parents strolled silently behind her, smiling at their daughter's energetic ways. Lien stopped by a pond, where a school of goldfish swam. She dipped her hand in the water and ran her finger over one of the goldfish smooth body and smiled as it quickly swam away. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and looked up to see her father's smiling face. She pulled his arm and made him sit next to her and pointed at the catfish that lazily swam around in the pond. Lien's mother walked over and knelt by the pond and looked into the pond. She gazed at her reflection and frowned.  
  
"What is it, Keiko?" he said, putting an arm around her shoulder and drawing her close. "Something is wrong, Taro. We must go." she said standing up abruptly. "Father, there is someone in the bushes. I heard them rustle." said Lien, reaching for her father.  
  
As soon as she said this a dozen masked men emerged from the bushes, fists clenched and eyes gleaming. They cautiously approached them and the malice could be seen in their eyes. They were hungering to kill them. Taro pushed his family behind him.  
  
"Keiko. Take Lien and run." he whispered urgently. "No! Taro, I will not leave you. We will fight together." "If Lien is to survive you must go with her." "We will only be safe together."  
  
The men leapt forward and slashed their swords at Keiko and Taro. Keiko kicked one of the men hard near the neck and a sickening crack was heard. Taro had grabbed a man's sword and was slashing his way through four muscular men. Soon, it appeared that the men had only been having fun, now the serious bit started. Keiko received a stab wound in her left shoulder. She cried out in pain. Taro, loosing his mind at the sight of her in such distress ran to her, Lien in his arms, but he didn't notice the gleaming sword as it was rammed through his stomach.  
  
"Father!!" "Taro!!"  
  
Taro fell to the ground writhing in pain as Keiko struggled to reach him. One of the men who seemed extremely restless lunged forward and stabbed Keiko through the back. She screamed in pain and fell beside her husband. The men had had their fun. They sauntered off pulling off their masks, oblivious of the little girl watching them with teary, yet hate filled eyes. She forced the man's face that had stabbed her parents to remain in her mind, embedding his image in her memory. That scar that ran down across his left eye and that silver hair. She then, turned to her parents who were holding hands and crying.  
  
"Father. Mother." choked out Lien holding both their hands and crying. "Sakura. My little cherry blossom. Go to Baek. He will take care of you." said her father trying to smile. "Lien. Go quickly. Before they come back." whispered her mother urgently. "I won't leave you! Mama! Papa! Stop it! You're going to live." "Yes, Lien we will live on, but only in your heart." said her mother pulling her daughter to her and kissing her. "I love you both." "We love you too." gasped her father kissing her tenderly. "Now go. Go to Baek."  
  
But, Lien was adamant; she was going to stay by them till the end. The end wasn't far off though. Her parents lives slowly slipped away and she clung to them desperately, hoping her love would sustain their loves.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
A single tear ran down Lien's cheek as she remembered that night. She would never forget it. She remembered that she was found by Baek's long time student, Hwoarang, and was taken by him to Baek. She had undertaken the task of learning Tae Kwon Do, so that when she met that murder, she would be strong enough to kill him for what he had done.  
  
Lien was silently contemplating, when someone grabbed her round the waist. She gasped and threw her head back, hitting her assailant directly on the nose earning a pained moan from him. She turned around to face her attacker and came face to face with a red-headed Korean, clutching his nose and groaning.  
  
"Oh my God! Hwoarang! I'm so sorry!" said Lien, reaching out to Hwoarang. "Aah! Stay back!" said Hwoarang, stumbling away from her "Whatever Red." mumbled Lien, pulling Hwoarang's hands away from his nose to inspect the damage. "Aw! This is nothing! You big baby!" "My nose is very precious to me! Few Koreans have such an elegant nose." "Elegant! Bwahahaha!"  
  
Lien ran a hand through her short hair and went to her room, followed by Hwoarang. She fell back onto her bed and sighed. She gazed up at the ceiling thinking of how long she'd been here. It had been seven years. Seven wonderful, fulfilling years. She remembered that day, two months back, when Hwoarang and her were playing around with a lighter. That fool had lit her hair on fire as a practical joke. In the end, it wasn't a joke; she had to cut her hair really short-like an Italian boy cut. (A/n: You know that hair cut where your hair is practically falling all over your eyes? Well that's the one I'm talking about.)  
  
She hadn't spoken to him for days after that. He had finally got her to talk to him by putting a lock of her hair into a necklace and giving it to her. She had asked him how he got it and he had replied, "I have my ways." Her train of thoughts was disturbed when somebody shook her violently and who else could it be, but the infamous Hwoarang with his signature smirk.  
  
"What were you thinking about, Lien?" "That time when you burnt my hair." said Lien with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Why?" said Hwoarang with a worried expression. "Oh! I was just thinking I might do that to you." "You wouldn't." "Wouldn't I?" "Nah! You're too nice to do something like that to me or.." "Or what?" "Or you think they'd ruin my perfectly good looks and that wouldn't suit you one bit." "Stuff it, Red." "Ok grandma." "Hey!! Are you saying I am old?" "Hmm? Let me see.." "Why you little...take that!"  
  
Lien picked up a pillow and bashed Hwoarang over the head with it.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" "No!! Tickling is forbidden." "Says who?" "Me..?" "Like what you says counts!" said Hwoarang diving at her, tickling her, while she shrieked with laughter.  
  
Their fun was interrupted when a disgruntled Baek walked in.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep." "Sorry Master Baek," they both said in unison, smiling at him. "Go to bed now," said Baek exiting the room.  
  
"Well good night, Lien!" said Hwoarang kissing her cheek lightly. "Ew! Get away!" said Lien swatting at him. "What! Don't you like me?" said Hwoarang with puppy dog eyes. "Aw geez! I hate it when you do that! Good night, Rang!" said Lien kissing him and then pushing him out of the room.  
  
Lien changed her clothes and lay down in bed. She drifted off to sleep. She was somewhere in a forest. It was beautiful! The gentle swaying of the tree tops, the cool wind stirring up the fallen leaves, the water in the stream gushing over rocks, the sounds of the wild coming to life. The night life had awakened.  
  
She strolled casually through the forest admiring the beauty of the night. She was walking along quietly; a storm seemed to be brewing in the night sky. She continued to walk aimlessly through the forest, looking here and there for signs of human life. The sudden boom of thunder made her jump and rain began to fall in torrents. Lightning flashed across the sky. Ominous black clouds filled the sky. Lien ran under a large tree to shelter herself from the rain.  
  
She leaned against the tree, wondering where on earth she could possibly be, when a blood curdling scream rent through the night sky. Lien's head shot up and she ran towards the direction of the scream. She splashed across the muddy puddles and eventually she reached a clearing. There she saw a monstrous creature with scaly green skin holding a struggling woman by the throat. A young boy, possibly a year older than her was trying desperately to release the creatures hold on the woman.  
  
The boy kicked and punched the beast endlessly, but to no avail. The beast stuck him across the chest sending him flying back against a tree. Lien gasped and attempted to help the boy, but she couldn't touch him. Her hands went right through him. He struggled to get up, but he was winded.  
  
"Mother!" murmured the boy, slipping into unconsciousness. "Jin! Run! Run far away!" were the last words he heard from his mother's lips.  
  
An aura surrounded the woman's body and she began to jerk wildly. Then, the creature vanished along with the body of the woman. All that was left as evidence of what had happened was the badly bruised boy and the ruins of a house. The night air did not resume its previous ways, now all was silent except for the whistling of the forlorn wind as though it were mourning the passing of this sad event. The clouds continued to let the rain fall as they too cried over the death of the woman. Lien was aware that she too, was crying. She looked at the young boy. How she pitied him! She heard a twig snap behind her. She whirled around and came face to face with that creature. Lien screamed at the top of her lungs as its evil aura enveloped her.  
  
Lien shot up out of her bed. She was breathing heavily and she was soaked in sweat. She looked around her room making sure she was still safe in Baek's dojo. She spotted a picture of Hwoarang carrying her on his back and knew she was at home. She slowly got out of bed her legs shaking. The reverie had felt so real. The image of the defenseless woman and helpless boy were burned into her memory. Lien switched on her lamp and walked into the bathroom. She took a quick, cool shower and stepped out in her bath gown. Lien gasped when she saw someone sitting on her bed.  
  
"Hwoarang!" she said letting her breathing resume. "What?" asked Hwoarang innocently. "What are you doing in here?" "I saw your light come on from my window and wondered what you were up to, so I dropped by to ask you. So, what are you doing? Taking a bath?" "I just had a bad dream," muttered Lien. "You okay? Need to talk about it?" asked a concerned Hwoarang. "Nah. I'm fine." "You sure?" said Hwoarang walking up to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Yeah. No worries."  
  
Lien walked over to her closet and took out another night suit. She went into the bathroom and changed. When she stepped out again, Hwoarang was fast asleep on her bed. She smiled at him and switched off the lamp. She curled up in bed next to Hwoarang and pulled the blankets on top of them. His presence made her feel safe and soon she was overcome by sleep.  
  
*Yakushima, Japan*  
  
Bright morning sunlight awakened Jin. He rubbed his eyes and saw his house and its surroundings burnt to a cinder. Jin got up, the night's events flooding back into his memory. He searched for his mother for hours, until he realized she was nowhere to be found. Heeding her last wishes Jin set out to find his grandfather Heihachi Mishima. If his grandfather was as powerful as his mother had said, he would be able to help Jin find Toshin and allow Jin to claim his vengeance on the dreaded beast who murdered his mother  
  
(Author's Note: So what do you people think? This is my first ever fanfic, so don't sue me if it sucks. Oh and if I made any mistakes in that Jin/Jun stuff you're welcome to correct me! Btw is Yakushima in Japan? Anyway I'll update if I get at least 5-10 reviews on this chapter. Jai Ne! R&R!) 


	2. Gangs of Korea and getting a Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Yada yada. Claimer: I own Lien, her parents and THE PLOT! A/n: The name of the this chapter was inspired by the movie 'Gangs of New York'. To be honest I hate Leonardo DiCaprio(sp?) and I can't be bothered to watch a boring movie where L.D hasn't even got a proper Irish accent. Btw thought's will be in italics.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Gangs of Korea and getting a Life  
  
"Hwoarang!" whined Lien stomping after the red-headed Korean. "What!" replied an irritated Hwoarang. "You never go out with me on Saturdays'! You always wander off somewhere without me." "So?" "So?! Well, I'd like to go out with you sometime. I mean Master Baek is always running off with some woman or the other and you go off somewhere else, while I get left in this stinking dojo!" "Why do you need me? Can't you go by yourself? Master Baek goes out with new woman everytime?" "I could but I wanna go with you! Is that so hard to believe! And yes he does, if you spent more time here you'd know!" screamed a frustrated Lien. "Lien?" "What?" "Go get a life!" with those words Hwoarang walked out off the dojo.  
  
Lien just stood there glaring at Hwoarang's back. She was seething with anger at his last words. Get a life should she! Well she'd show that stuck up red head exactly how capable she was of getting a life. Lien ran out of the dojo and saw Hwoarang's distinct red hair heading down an alley. She stealthily followed after him and grin plastered on her face. She was going to find out what Hwoarang did on Saturday nights.  
  
********************* Lien continued to follow Hwoarang as he made his way through winding paths. She was starting to tire of this long walk. She was planning on giving up when, suddenly Hwoarang stopped in front of a rusted door in a deserted alleyway. There were seven bikes there, all of different style lined up against a wall. The only source of light there was a lone bulb hung above the door emitting a yellowish glow. Lien hid in the shadows and watched Hwoarang's every move.  
  
Hwoarang gently knocked on the door three times and whispered something through a slot in the door. The door was flung open and a tall man stood there. He was about the same height as Hwoarang, but his features were totally different. The man had black cropped hair and steely grey eyes. He smiled brightly at Hwoarang and called to some others inside the building. Five more men stepped out of the building.  
  
"Hwoarang! Where the hell were you, man?!" asked a brown haired boy around the same age as Hwoarang. "Yeah, Talon! We have a major fight tonight or did you forget?" said the man with black hair. "Nah, I didn't forget. I just got delayed 'cause Lien was pestering me about where I go-wanted to spend more time with me." "Ooh! Looks like someone's got a crush on you!' said another boy with black hair streaked with a dark shade of blue. "Lien does not have a crush on me!" said Hwoarang turning red. "Maybe she doesn't, but do you have one?" said the black haired guy smirking. "Shut up, Hikaru."  
  
Lien didn't catch the last bit because she was too busy holding in her laughter over the thought of her having a crush on Hwoarang. Lien stopped laughing when she heard the roar of an engine heading her way. She stepped inside an empty building and watched quietly as a couple of bikes made their way into the alley. The bikers climbed off their bikes and the leader, or so he seemed glared at Hikaru, who threw a distasteful eye over the biker. The biker leader had shoulder length black hair and as he made a swift hand movement another of his gang stepped forward.  
  
He was the complete opposite of his leader. While the gang leader looked gaunt and sinister, he looked fair and young. He was the tallest from his gang and by far the best looking. Lien was captivated by the young man's good looks. He was stunning. Lien was snapped out of her day dream when somebody spoke.  
  
"Ready to fight, Hikaru?" sneered the opposing gang leader. "What are the bets?" said Hikaru. "This time it's not money. This time it's gonna be talent!" "Talent? What're you talking about?" "I mean if my gang wins we get one of your gang members and if we lose you get one of ours. You up for it or are you chicken?" "Depends on who you want, Akido, and if he agrees," replied Hikaru calmly. "Right we'll go for.hmm..the red head."  
  
Lien noticed Hwoarang flinch. He apparently wasn't too keen on joining the other gang. Hikaru approached him and asked him if he was willing and Hwoarang being the stubborn Korean that he was nodded stiffly. Hikaru spoke silently to his gang members and then turned to face Akido.  
  
"Alright. If we win we get him," said Hikaru pointing at the brown haired boy. "Hiroshi! Are you up to it?" said Akido, looking rather reluctant. "Yeah," muttered Hiroshi.  
  
Lien watched all this happening and smiled gleefully. If Hikaru's gang won, then Hiroshi would join them and she may be able to get around Hwoarang to meet him. She watched eagerly as the number of fights were being decided.  
  
"We'll go for four fights. If it's a draw we'll have one more," said Hikaru. "Sure. Jiro get in there!" shouted Akido pushing a man with jet black hair forward. "Sion," said Hikaru coolly.  
  
A young man with shoulder length brown hair, very similar in appearance to Hwoarang, stepped forward. He was tall and lean and had a tattoo of a dragon on his left arm. He strode forward and cracked his knuckles and looked menacingly at his opponent, who was a head shorter than him. Then, as quick as lightning he struck. The shorter man went sprawling and hit the wall of a building. Sion stood his ground and waited for the other to retaliate. Jiro stood up and charged at Sion unleashing a series of kicks and punches, all blocked by Sion except for one kick in the stomach and a punch in the face.  
  
Lien stared at the fight that was taking place before her eyes. It was violent, there was no doubt about that. Sion seemed to have been really angered by the two blows laid on him by Jiro because in a few seconds he had beaten the pulp out of Jiro, who lay battered on the floor. His gang associates helped him up and led him to the back. Sion walked back leering at Jiro and Akido, who struggled not to look disappointed with NOF's work. Hikaru smiled.  
  
"Hawk," said Hikaru as the teenager with black hair streaked blue moved forward.  
  
Hawk was faced with an extremely muscular man who looked twice his age. Hawk put up a great fight, but in the end he lost because his leg had been broken. He was taken away by one of the gang to the hospital. Now, Akido was the one smiling. He was suddenly so confident. He let the man who beat up Hawk continue to fight. Hikaru was just about to send someone else in when a loud voice was heard.  
  
"Hikaru! Wait!" said a tall figure running towards the two gangs. "Kaede? What the hell are you doing here?" said Hikaru turning around gaping at the tall female. "I heard what they did to Hawk. I want to fight, Hikaru." "Kae, I don't want you in there you might get hurt." "Oh c'mon Hikaru! Let me have a go!" "Fine."  
  
Lien watched as the tall woman walked forward. She had long black hair with purple highlights tied in a high ponytail. She looked at the man with disgust and then took her fighting stance. The man swung a fist at her. She dodged it by feinting to the left. She brought her healed shoe up to his face and repeatedly kicked him, screaming curses at him. She punched him viciously, hardly giving him a chance to hit her and before long the large man lay gasping on the floor with Kaede standing over him with fiery eyes.  
  
She walked away from the man after kicking him in the side. She smiled brightly at Hikaru with an 'I told you so' look. Before long she was captured by Sion, who threw her over his shoulder and took her somewhere private, all the time smiling contentedly. Lien smiled to herself and then, focused her attention back on Hikaru who was arguing heatedly with Hwoarang over something as was Hiroshi with Akido.  
  
"Listen, Hwoarang! I'm going in for this fight, if I lose you can come up and fight," said Hikaru. "What if you win?! The people who you're making a bet over should be allowed to fight!" replied Hwoarang furiously. "Hwoarang, that's enough."  
  
Hikaru walked away with Hwoarang glaring at his back and Hiroshi was similarly going through the same thing with Akido, who was now preparing to fight Hikaru. Hikaru and Akido both looked at each other, frowning. Hikaru made the first move by punching Akido swiftly in the face. They exchanged blows for quite awhile, but Hikaru seemed to be tiring and had a gash from a pocket knife across his left cheek, which was oozing with crimson blood. He tried to punch Akido and missed widely and received a heavy blow to his abdomen. He doubled over in pain and then, totally collapsed.  
  
Akido's look was beyond triumph. He didn't stop even when Hikaru was on the floor and his victory was sealed. He continued to beat Hikaru, leering at his face which was covered with pain. Suddenly, Hwoarang strode forward and used his Hunting Hawk move which sent Akido flying back into his gang. Hwoarang glared furiously at him. Hikaru was helped up by some of his gang members. Hwoarang centred his gaze on Hiroshi, who returned it and then, walked forward to commence with the fight.  
  
Lien was too busy staring at this in awe, she didn't hear the shuffle of feet behind her until it was too late. A hand came and covered her mouth while the other held her hands. She struggled frantically. She was so stupid! She should've been alert! Now she was caught. She saw Hwoarang and Hiroshi fighting both looking extremely determined. She felt a hot breath on her neck as her captor spoke to her.  
  
"Well, well, well. What are we doing here?" said the deep voice.  
  
Lien was overwhelming with nervousness as the man dragged her out towards where the fight was taking place. If Hwoarang saw her he'd kill her! She had to get free!  
  
"Oi! Akido I found this little girl here watching us!" said the man holding a struggling Lien, firmly. "What? Bring her here," said Akido.  
  
Lien thought fast. The only way for her to get away was to do the unexpected, so she stopped struggling and relaxed and as she had anticipated the man's hold on her loosened slightly. She took that chance and kicked him hard between the legs. He roared in pain. She whirled around and did a spinning kick in the air which sent him reeling backwards. She ran then as fast as she could. The man tried to grab her leg, but she easily slipped past him while also kicking him in the face. In the meantime, Hwoarang and Hiroshi had stopped fighting and were watching the agile girl.  
  
"After her!" shouted both Akido and Hikaru's voices.  
  
Hwoarang looked at Hiroshi who was still slightly stunned by the girl. He smirked to himself and then shrugged and punched Hiroshi hard that he lay flat on the floor. Hwoarang ran off after the girl then, as Hiroshi wiped his bleeding mouth and ran after Hwoarang. He had lost. He had fallen and not retaliated. He was part of Hikaru's gang now.  
  
"Go after her, Hiroshi and get her!!" yelled Akido. "Oh shut up! I'm not even in your gang anymore." "Wh.what?" "Hey I lost! Didn't you see? Well, I'm with Hikaru now!" Hiroshi saluted a gaping Akido and a smirking Hikaru and ran off.  
  
************************************* Meanwhile, Lien dodged her way through crowds as she saw dozens of men trying to catch her.  
  
'This is what happens when you try to get a life! Well, thanks a bloody bunch Hwoarang! What does he want?! To get me killed!'  
  
Lien ran harder as she saw Sion who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere gaining on her with Kaede close behind. She ran round a bend and ducked into a empty building and saw all the gang members running past the building, none stopping to think she might've side stepped into a building. Lien was trying to catch her breath when she felt two hands grab her.  
  
Not again! I have seriously got to watch my back! I wonder who this bozo is. Hmmm..  
  
Lien was whirled around and faced her captor, once again, except this time it wasn't the bozo she expected.  
  
"Hwoarang! You're the bozo!!!" "Bozo?! Hey wait! Lien! What the hell are you doing here?!" "Umm.getting a life?" "Hey I'm not kidding." "Nor am I!" "You can't be serious! I have to take you back to Hikaru and he'll make you join us!" "So?" "So!! Bloody hell Li! You don't get it do you! Street life is tough!" "Mmhm. Whatever. C'mon let's go!" said Lien grabbing Hwoarang's hand and leading him out. "Hwoarang?" came another voice. "Hiroshi! What the hell are 'you' doing here?!" yelled Hwoarang gaping at Hiroshi as he stood there awkwardly. "I'm part of the gang now, remember?" "Damn it! Hiroshi get out of here!" "You found her didn't you?" said Hiroshi suspiciously. "No!" "So then why should I leave?" "Because.uh.because." "I'm here!!" chirped in Lien brightly looking or rather staring adoringly at Hiroshi who took a step back in surprise as Lien grasped his arm and led him out of the building. "Lien, I am so going to kill," muttered Hwoarang, following the two.  
  
**************************************** As the three of them got back all the other gang members were standing there, grumbling especially Akido and Hikaru who seemed to have wanted Lien's talent badly. When Hikaru saw Hwoarang and Hiroshi with another person, he almost leaped with joy but he couldn't do that because his sides were sore.  
  
"You found her!" said Hikaru striding towards them, beaming. "Hwoarang did," said Hiroshi, smiling at the way Lien was fighting with Hwoarang. "Oh! Well why is Hwoarang fighting with her?" said Sion walking forward with his arm around Kestrel's shoulders. "It's Lien, that's why," stated Hiroshi simply. "WHAT?!" cried the whole gang in unison. "Hwoarang! Hey Hwoarang!" screamed Hikaru trying to get the red head's attention. "What?" snapped Hwoarang, glaring at Hikaru. "Do you mind if I talk to Lien?" "No way! You are not going to make her part of this gang, Hikaru!" "It's none of your business even if he wants me to Hwoarang!" "Yes it is!" "Is not!" "Is too!" "Is not!" "Is too!" "Is n-" "Shut up! The both of you! Lien come with me. Hwoarang go cool off!"  
  
Lien stuck her tongue out at Hwoarang and walked away with Hikaru, while Hwoarang just glowered. The other gang had left after their failure. Sion pat Hwoarang's shoulder reassuringly as the red head furiously kicked a rubbish bin.  
  
"Don't worry, Talon. He'll do what's best." "Yeah and make her join us." "Even if she does where's the harm in that?" said Kaede leaning on the wall next to Sion. "She's only fourteen. She can get hurt." "You're fifteen," replied Kaede reasonably. "But.but she's a girl!" "Of all the things to say! You have to go ahead and be sexist! I'm a woman too, if you happened to forget. A very strong one mind you." said Kestrel frowning at the younger boy. "But you're eighteen, Kae." "Big deal! Anyway here come Hikaru and Lien."  
  
Hikaru walked towards them with is hand on Lien's shoulder. He smiled at all of his gang and looked down at Lien.  
  
"Well, I've made my decision; I would like her to join." "What! Really! Hwoarang I'm part of the gang! Yay!" screamed Lien throwing her arms around Hwoarang's neck, who began to blush furiously. "Well, Sion and I are gonna check up on Hawk! We'll see you guys later," said Kaede winking at Hwoarang.  
  
Sion pulled Kaede to himself and kissed her gently on the neck, earning a giggle from her. He mounted his bike and Kaede climbed on behind him and they left the alley.  
  
Hwoarang took Lien over to his bike and made her climb on. He, then rode off towards the dojo, thinking over everything as was Lien.  
(Author's Note: So what did you lot think? Am I brilliant or am I brilliant?! Anyway if you have any questions just drop me a line; I'm all ears! Just do me a favour and review!!! Until then! Jai Ne!) 


End file.
